¿Quien es el culpable?
by Tsukisagi
Summary: En una noche de campamento de los equipos 7 y 8 situaciones inesperadas suceden, el Icha Icha Paradise desaparece y todos son acusados de robo, pero... ¿quién será el culpable?
1. Capítulo 1: Empiezan los problemas

**Capítulo 1: Empiezan los problemas**

Era de noche en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Todos estaban dormidos placidamente en sus camas. La luz de la luna resplandecía por toda Konoha y… Oh, lo sientos, es el lugar incorrecto. Muy lejos de la aldea había ocho personitas que no dormían, ellos estaban en una misión muy importante. Se habían adentrado al bosque y en un lugar en el que parecía no haber ningún peligro habían instalado su campamento

"Este parece ser un buen lugar" dijo un hombre de cabello gris

"Sí, vamos a instalarnos aquí con los chicos" dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y un cigarro en la boca

"¡Qué problemático es todo esto!" dijo un chico de cabello recogido color café

"Es cierto, y además casi no traje comida" dijo un chico robusto con una bolsa de papas en la mano

"¡Ya paren de quejarse y pongan la tienda de campaña! Además traemos una mochila llena de comida" dijo enojada una chica rubia de ojos azules al niño de las papas.

"Tú deberías de dejar de gritar que ya nos tienes hartos a todos" dijo una chica de cabello rosa a la rubia

"Chicas, deberían de dejar de pelear, mejor vamos a comer ramen todos juntos" dijo interfiriendo alegre un chico rubio de ojos azules con una especie de bigotes en las mejillas

"Tú y tu ramen, ya hartaste usuratonkachi" dijo indiferente un chico de cabello negro al rubio.

Después de esas palabras el rubio empieza a discutir con el del cabello negro, la pelirrosada sigue con su pelea sin fin con la rubia y el robusto empieza a pelear con el castaño ya que este le agarro una fritura. Así empiezan a pelear todos.

Los profesores que iban al frente voltean para ver que estaba pasando

"Sasuke y Naruto peleando, Sakura e Ino discutiendo, Chouji y Shikamaru arrebatándose las frituras,… ¿sabes que significa, Asuma?" dijo el pelígris

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estamos locos por haber aceptado la misión y tener que pasar toda una noche con ellos?" dice el del cigarro

"No, que son los mismos de siempre" dice sonriente Kakashi

"Y que esta va a ser una larga noche" dijo Asuma

"No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien" dijo Kakashi

"Ojalá tengas razón…ojalá…"dijo Asuma preocupado mientras observaba a los seis muchachos gritarse entre ellos desesperadamente

"Chicos, chicos, ya calmados, silencio" dice Kakashi pero nadie le hace caso y todos siguen con su guerra

"¡QUE SE CALLEN!" gritó desesperado Kakashi

"Ehem… arigato Kakashi" empezó Asuma una vez que todos guardaron silencio

"Primero que nada debemos instalarnos y cada equipo poner las tiendas de campaña…"

"¿Y vamos a comer ramen?" ^_^ dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Asuma – sensei

"Si, si Naruto, bueno como estaba diciendo…"

"¿Y, y vamos a comer frituras?" dijo Chouji interrumpiendo a Asuma nuevamente

"Si, si, coman lo que quieran, ya puedo… ¿si Sakura?" dijo Asuma dirigiéndose a Sakura que había levantado la mano

"¿Podemos empezar?" dice Sakura bajando su mano

"Miren, ya hagan lo que quieran" ¬_¬ dice Asuma y Sasuke levanta la mano

"No Sasuke, no puedes usar el Katon en la cabeza de nadie…" dice Asuma y Sasuke baja la mano.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Sasuke con cara de ofendidos

"Ya empiecen, que esperan, ¿Qué el mago venga a ayudarles" ¬_¬ dice sarcástico Kakashi

"Si va a traer ramen si" dice Naruto y todos los demás se golpean la frente y se escuchan unas que otras palabras altisonantes

"Ya dejen de payasear y pónganse a trabajar" dice ya enojado Kakashi

"Ay ya… que carácter y que problemático es todo esto" dice Shikamaru

"Ya ponte a trabajar o nunca vamos a terminar" le responde Ino que ya había empezado a levantar la tienda de campaña

**-UN TIEMPO MÁS TARDE-**

"Bien… ¿ya están listas?" pregunta Asuma

"¡HAI!" dicen todos

Ambos senseis observan su trabajo, dos tiendas muy bien hechas

"¡Buen trabajo!" dice Asuma

"Ahora… ¡a comer!" dice Kakashi y se dirige a la mochila donde se suponía que estaba la comida, pero al abrirla solo estaban sobras y envolturas

"¿¡QUIEN SE COMIÓ TODAS NUESTRAS PROVISIONES?" gritó enojadísimo Kakashi, a punto de explotar la bomba atómica marca Hatake

"Fueron las ardillas monstruo" dijo Chouji, aún con migajas en las mejillas y la boca llena

"Una ardilla que se llama Chouji" dijo Shikamaru disgustado

"¿Cómo pudiste Chouji, era nuestra comida para el viaje?" dijo desesperada Ino

Los cinco compañeros de Chouji se lanzaron contra él, pero la pelea no duró mucho ni se necesito interferencia sensei ya que tenían tanta hambre que no tenían fuerzas para seguir peleando. Mejor los cinco se lanzaron cansados al suelo

"¿Y si los dejamos así? De esta manera no nos causan tantos problemas" dijo Asuma susurrandole a Kakashi

"¿Qué clase de senseis seríamos? Si… sería mejor dejarlos así, pero ni modo… hay que cumplir con la misión…" dijo decepcionado Kakashi a Asuma.

Los dos senseis se levantaron de la roca en la que estaban descansando, pero se oía claramente sus estómagos rugir…

**Continuará…**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una búsqueda problemática I

**Capitulo 2: Una búsqueda problemática I**

Asuma y Kakashi estaban de pie frente a los chicos que permanecían sentados en el suelo del campamento

"Bien chicos, si quieren sobrevivir en este lugar, será mejor que vayan en busca de comida" dijo Asuma a los cansados muchachos

"Pero no tenemos fuerza..." dijo Chouji a los dos senseis

"¡Pero si tu eres el de mas fuerza de todos!" dijo enojado Naruto

"Te comiste todo... ¿recuerdas?" contesto Sasuke molesto

"Si... pero aun con esa comida, yo necesito mas para llenarme" dijo justificándose Chouji

"¡Te comiste el alimento de ocho personas en menos de cinco minutos!" dijo al borde de la locura Ino

"¡YA CHICOS! Guarden esa fuerza para buscar comida. Ah, pero antes, agradézcanle al Señor Akimichi" dice sarcástico Kakashi

Todos miran disgustados a Chouji

"Gomen nasai" dice apenado Chouji

Kakashi y Asuma organizaron a los dos equipos por parejas

"Sasuke y Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto y Sakura y Chouji, bueno, por lo menos así no estarán peleándose" dijo alegremente Asuma haciendo que hasta su cigarro se tambaleara

"¡Que problematico! Me tenía que tocar con el mas gruñón" dijo desanimado Shikamaru

"Y a mí con el cobarde más cobarde de todos" dijo furioso Sasuke

Shikamaru lo volteo a ver y comenzaron a discutir

"A mí me tuvo que tocar con el estúpido" dijo Ino enojada

"Y a mí con la gritona y engreída" dijo Naruto furioso a Ino

"¿¡Que dijiste!" dijo Ino, se volteo a verlo enojada y comenzó a gritarle a Naruto

"Por lo menos no les toco con el traidor comelón" dijo Sakura de espaldas a Chouji

"Pues que suerte, no les toco con la sangrona" dijo Chouji

Sakura se volteo y comenzó a golpear a Chouji

"Y yo que creí que funcionaria" dijo Asuma triste al ver pelear de nuevo a sus alumnos con los de Kakashi

"Miren ya cállense" dijo Asuma un poco paciente

"¡CÁLLENSE!" grito Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas

"Chicos, si no quieren morir de hambre, será mejor que vayan a buscar su propia comida" dijo muy enojado Asuma

Los seis alumnos se quejan, incluso Chouji que aseguraba que aun tenía hambre

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el interior del bosque. Cada grupo de dos se dirigió a lados diferentes

"Kakashi ¿crees que estarán bien?" dijo preocupado Asuma

"Claro, son ninjas, se supone que deben de defenderse de los peligros" dijo Kakashi tranquilizándolo

"Si, tienes razón, pero yo me refería a nuestras cosas en el campamento" dijo aun preocupado Asuma

"Estarán bien, no te preocupes" dijo Kakashi sin tomarle mucha importancia

Ambos senseis siguieron caminando

En otra parte del bosque caminaban juntos Chouji y Sakura

"No puedo creer que después de comerte todo aun te quejes de hambre" dijo disgustada Sakura

"No es mi culpa. No me sacio fácilmente, y además no era mucha comida" dijo Chouji justificándose

"¡Era la comida para ocho personas!" grito desesperada Sakura

"Ay ya, mejor vamos a buscar comida que me muero de hambre" dijo Chouji y comenzó a buscar en algunos arbustos

Sakura dio un gran suspiro de frustración

"¡Chouji no!" grito de repente Sakura mientras Chouji se llevaba a la boca una mora que cogió del arbusto

"¡Escúpela, es una mora venenosa!" grito de nuevo Sakura y golpeo a Chouji en la espalda

Pero tan fuerte fue el golpe que Chouji no solo escupió la mora, si no que tiro su botella con agua y sus armas

"¡Agua, agua! Para enjuagarme la boca" grito desesperado Chouji

"Yo no traigo. Volvamos al campamen..." comenzó a decir Sakura pero no termino porque Chouji salió disparado al campamento

"Espera Chouji, tranquilízate" grito Sakura mientras corría detrás de el

Chouji corrió desesperado hacia al campamento y Sakura detrás de él. Chouji seguía corriendo pero no se percato de que ya había llegado al campamento, así que tropezó contra una de las tiendas y Sakura cayó encima de él.

En otra parte, no muy lejos del campamento, Ino y Naruto discutían sobre qué camino tomar

"Hacia allá se ve un árbol, yo digo que tomemos ese camino" dijo Naruto

"Vamos hacia los arbustos, están un poco más cerca" dijo molesta Ino

"Si, pero el árbol tiene mejores frutos" dijo enojado Naruto

"Se hace tarde, tenemos que coger los que sea o llegaremos con las manos vacías y..." pero Ino no termino su frase porque escucho un ruido proveniente del campamento

"Vamos, debe de ser un ladrón o algo así" dijo Naruto

"Pero prenderemos una rama con fuego, para ver mejor" dijo Ino y comenzó a tallar una rama con otra hasta hacer una llama

Caminaron juntos hasta el campamento y vieron dos masas que se movían extrañamente, que en realidad eran Sakura y Chouji atrapados en las tiendas por la caída

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Naruto

"Shhhhh" lo callo Ino

Caminaron hasta acercarse lo suficiente para ver lo que era... pero en ese momento la llama se extinguió...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" se escuchó un grito...

**Continuará...**


End file.
